


A Promise

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bargaining, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: He made a promise, a promise that cost him his freedom. All for the woman he loved. Now he must endore all that the Phantom has planned for him, in hopes that he can one day escape from the he'll he's forced to live now.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't let me tag this, but The Phantom is an Alpha. Raoul is an Omega, and Christine is an Alpha. Madame Giry and Meg are Betas. Enjoy.

_He could feel the rope tightening around his throat, and he watched as the woman he loved and the monster were arguing back and forth. He knew what the monster wanted, and he knee that he would be able to do it. His family secret was going to be his down fall, but he had to protect her. His love burned brightly for her, and to see her in such distress broke his hard. Another tug and he felt the rope dig tighter around his throat. He knew if he didn’t act soon, then he would be dead. The tears stung his eyes with what he knew he would have to do, but he had to do it. He had to protect the woman he loved, even if it went that he would sacrifice himself to the monster._  
 _“Take me you bastard!” He screamed. He watched as the monster looked at him, and he could hear Christine’s voice yelling no. The water splashed and he watched as the Phantom walked slowly towards him, and it reminded him of a lion stalking its prey. He swallowed the fear he felt and starred the Phantom in the eyes. “Take me. I…I.” The secret was so hard, but as the Alpha stood in front of him, his true nature was coming forward. He had to do it, to save Christine from the monster. “I’m an Omega. I can give you what you want. I’ll stay. I won’t fight you. Just let Christine go.” He could feel the tears running down his face, feel the rope loosen around his neck, and hear Christine trying to tell his name. Raoul knew what had to be done, so he ignored her pleas. “Let her go and I’ll be yours, I’ll give you no trouble, as long as she is safe.” His eyes dared not meet the Phantom’s, knowing he had to stay brave. “Just let her go and I will give myself to you.”_  
 _Raoul felt fear going through him, and couldn’t stop his body from flinching under the Alpha’s touch. His whole body shivered as he listened to the Phantom sniff his neck, and Seoul bit his lips to keep from crying out. He was choosing this, to protect Christine, and that was all that mattered to him. His breathing quickened as he felt the Phantom’s hot breath near his ear, and his body quacked. “Deal.” The Phantom’s rough voice whispered in his ear._  
 _A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the Phantom walked away, and he saw that he was heading towards Christine. He was getting ready to call out, but he watched as Christine fell unconscious, and his eyes watched as the Phantom carried Christine to the boat. Raoul wondered what the Phantom was up to but dare not speak a word as he watched the Phantom approach him once again. He didn’t move as the Phantom released him from the ropes that held him to the metal bars. “I free her, you stay.” The Phantom hissed in his ear. Raoul wanted to run, but he gave his word as he followed the Phantom to the stone step. Raoul watched as the boat carrying Christine’s body began to float away, and his eyes tried to burn her image into his mind._  
His whole body jumped from the dream, or nightmare, Raoul could no longer tell. His eyes looked around the dark area, all he had known was darkness since that day. The metal cuffs around his wrists were cold, and his body was curled into a ball. He had to be, after all, his body had become the Phantom’s punching bag or sex toy, depending on the Alpha’s mood. His body shook against the cold ground, and he wished for some comfort of a blanket for heat. It didn’t help that all he wore was torn pants from that night and nothing else. Time made no sense to him anymore, and he did not know how long he had been the Phantom’s prisoner. A pain shot through him, and he looked down. A large bruise was forming on his left side from where the Alpha had kicked him. He forgot why he got punished, but that was the punishment he got. Footsteps echoed in the darkness and Raoul knew that the Phantom was coming toward him. He quickly closed his eyes and acted like he was asleep. Please no more. Raoul thought. He knew he made a promise, but he didn’t know how much more he could take. The footsteps stopped by his legs and he hoped that the Phantom would think he was still sleeping.  
A kick to his legs and Raoul couldn’t stop himself from whimpering out. His legs were also bruised from the Phantom’s moods, and the boot made contact with one of the fresher marks. “Get up.” The Phantom commanded. Another kick and Raoul let out another whimper. “Get up. Now.”  
Raoul knew that the Phantom wasn’t going to go away, so he forced his eyes opened and stretched out. His body quickly went into a kneeling position and he kept his head down. “Hello, Alpha.” The words still tasted like poison upon his lips, and he still felt vile in his throat each time he called the Phantom Alpha. Raoul let out a gasp of surprise as he felt the Phantom’s hand stroke his face. Just because he made the promise, didn’t mean he enjoyed it. “C…can I help you with something?” He hated that fear still controlled him, but he couldn’t help it.  
The bond bite pulsed, and what the Phantom did to him to form the bond swarm his head. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, and he just let the Phantom move his head around. Raoul couldn’t stop his body from jumping ad he felt the Phantom attach a collar and chain to his throat. He kept his body still, as the Phantom removed the cuffs from his wrists, and he could see that they were raw. _From how hard he forces me to have sex with him_. “Get up.” The Phantom commanded. Raoul didn’t argue, and he slowly stood, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. _Wonder what kind of mood he is in now_. Raoul thought.   
A tug on the chain and Raoul simply followed. The cold stone dug into his bare feet, but he ignored the pain. Their footsteps echoed in the darkness and his eyes darted to where the boat left with Christine how ever long ago. Now the entrance was blocked by the stone wall barrier the Phantom had built. Though he was sure there was a way to open it, he never saw how. The Phantom made sure Raoul was never awake when he went out. A hard pull caught him by surprise and he fell hard on his knees. He could feel that they were scraped, but he ignored the pain. “Stay like that and come here.” The Phantom ordered. Raoul did as instructed and crawled the rest of the way, kneeling by the chair the Phantom was sitting in. “You know what to do while I am composing.”  
Raoul felt his face go flush, knowing exactly what the Phantom wanted. His mind wondered back to before he was bonded to the Phantom and why his family kept his true sex hidden. He swallowed, and slowly went to work fishing out the Phantom’s cock. Raoul had memories of when he was first forced to suck the Phantom's cock and the beating he received when he refused. Now he just closed his eyes, and did the task, his mind always wondering about Christine and how she was doing. He wondered if she had moved on, or if she was still looking for him. Raoul just let his mind wonder as he continued to suck the Alpha’s cock, hating every minute of it. A surprised twitch and Raoul couldn’t stop himself from biting down on the Phantom’s cock. It was quick, and he quickly released the cock, but he already knew he was going to be punished for it.  
Before Raoul had time to blink, the Phantom quickly stood up and was cursing. “You stupid bitch!” The Phantom screamed. Raoul watched as the Phantom was checking his cock for blood, and his flight or fight instincts were taking over and he quickly stood to run. He got to the bank of the water before being pulled back by the chain. It stung the bond bite and Raoul couldn’t help but cry out in pain. His hands went quickly to the collar around his throat, and his hands were trying to get it off. If he could escape and get back to Christine, then he was going to try. A pull and he knew that the Phantom had recovered enough and was pulling him back. He could feel his back being scraped across the stone. “I will never be yours!” Raoul hissed through his choking. Everything in him was at war, and he knew that he was going to be severely punished for biting.   
Soon he felt his body being lifted off the ground and he could feel the tight arms of the Alpha incasing him. “Let me go!” He continued his struggle, and before he could blink he was thrown against the wall. All the fight left him, and once again he was incased in the Alpha’s arms. Raoul didn’t fight as he was dragged the stone floor and he knew what was going to happen next. He felt the Phantom lift him up and then he was thrown on a bed. Every fiber of his being was screaming to run, but he did not. He didn’t move as he watched the Phantom get on the bed, but fear was strong and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to push the Alpha away. “No!” Raoul yelled. He knew he shouldn’t be fighting, but he couldn’t stop his body from trying. “It was an accident!” He knew it did no good to argue, but he didn’t want to be punished for something that was an accident.   
“Stop fighting!” The Phantom yelled. All it did was keep the fire going and Raoul kept struggling against the hold the Phantom had on him. “Accept your punishment for biting me!”  
Raoul twisted under the weight of the Phantom, trying to throw the Alpha off him. “Bastard!” The hit echoed in the cavern and Raoul could feel his head spinning. All the fight he had left him. Another hit to the face and Raoul could taste the blood pooling in his mouth. He turned to the right side and quickly spat the blood out. Before Raoul could blink, the Phantom had him on his stomach and was securing his wrists behind his back. “It was an accident!” He heard the sound of the pants he was wearing being torn, and he knew that if the Phantom destroyed them, he would be naked all the time.   
“Not only did you bite me, you tried to run!” The Phantom hissed in his ear. Raoul’s skin crawled and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “We had a deal. You stay so Christine could live.” Raoul groaned out as he felt the Phantom tighten the bindings on his wrists. “You tried to run! You will regret it once I’ve used you!” Another loud rip and Raoul knew there was no saving his pants. He would be forced to be naked in front of the Phantom all the time.   
The fight left him as the Phantom brought up Christine, and he knew the promise he made to the Alpha. He felt the Phantom pull his lower half down until his feet were touching the stone floor. His breathing was heavy and fast as he felt the Phantom spread his ass cheeks. The he felt it, felt the Alpha’s cock near his hole. Raoul forced his body to produce slick so that the rape would not be as bad. A cry of surprise escaped his lips when he felt the Phantom penetrate him. Still nothing beat the first night he became the Phantom’s prisoner. He just let his mind wonder to that night, as he felt the Phantom thrusting in and out of him. Raoul remembered how he cried he pain, how the Phantom’s nails dug into his side’s, how there was blood. He remembered it all like it only happened yesterday, and to Raoul it might as well have. The Phantom kept him the dark, and he could not tell had long it had been since he became the Phantom’s prisoner. “GAH!” He cried out. The sudden pull of his hair and his body arched in the most uncomfortable position.  
The tug on his hair hurt and he thought the Phantom was going to rip his hair out. His body shook as he felt the Phantom’s hot breath on the back of his neck, and how the rough tongue ran over the bond bite. Raoul was thankful he hadn’t gone into heat yet, but he did wonder when he was going to have his head. “I can smell your heat is due soon my pet.” The Phantom hissed into his ear. Tears were falling down his face as he felt the Phantom thrust again. Raoul began to wonder how long he was lost to the first time he was raped. “I look forward to all the fun I can have with you when you enter your heat.” Another thrust and Raoul couldn’t stop himself from whimpering in pain. “That’s when I can try and breed you.” The words put fear in Raoul, for that was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want to bare any pups to the bastard that raped him. He felt the Phantom’s cock twitch, and shortly after that the release and the knot.  
Time was lost to him, and he could feel the sweat from both he and the Phantom on his body. His arms were numb from the position they were in, and he wished the Alpha would release his wrists already. Raoul felt the knot deflate, and whimpered out when the Phantom pulled out of him. The rope that was restraining his wrists was released, and Raoul painfully brought his arms to his side. They were sore and he could feel the blood rushing to them, and then he felt his heart skip a beat. He listened as the Phantom completely removed Raoul’s torn and tattered pants, leaving him completely naked to the gaze of the Phantom. “You still need to be punished for trying to run.”  
Raoul had no energy to fight, as he felt the Phantom turn him over to his back and picked him up bridal style. He wondered where the Phantom was carrying him to, and what his punishment was going to be. Raoul turned his head and saw that the Alpha was carrying him towards a strange box that looked like a coffin. He felt panic go through him, but he did not have the strength to fight as he felt his body being placed in the box. His eyes travelled down and watched as the Phantom secured his arms and legs to the side of the box. “This is your punishment for trying to run.” Raoul couldn’t fight as a gag was forced into his mouth, and he watched as the Phantom attached the lid to the box. He could see the air holes, but they hardly provided comfort. His world became consumed by darkness completely and he tried to will his body to move, to scream, but he was too weak. Raoul simply let his eyes fall closed and let more darkness take him. He hoped that when he awoke that his life would be how it should be, with Christine.


End file.
